Draconis and Ginevra
by Mysticknoll DxG FG
Summary: Romeo and Juliet story, with HP characters [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny's P.O.V**

I sighed and put down my book. Why did I have to take Muggle Studies? Because, my father would be happy. This is such a sad book, I almost feel like crying, but when I picked it out I told myself not to.

_Romeo and Juliet. _The title in itself told me straight away that it was a love story, I mean, modern day everyone calls a boy in love Romeo and a girl in love Juliet. I sighed again, before going downstairs to dinner.

I acted normally all through the summer this year, which surprised me. I was going into my sixth year at Hogwarts, and the golden trio were going searching for horcruxes.

Charlie, my second eldest brother, had given me an early birthday present, which everyone in my family admired. It was a gorgeous baby mini-dragon, something Fred and George had helped him produce. It was bright red and had the same soft brown eyes as me, with soft to touch scales that protected it from any attack.

I smiled at Harry, the dragon not the person, and carefully hid him in his small cage, knowing that everyone would be jealous, and finished packing the rest of my trunk before heading downstairs to go to kings cross station.

In the car my mother was crying, saying that if I dropped out of school like my three immediately older brothers had, there would be trouble. I ended up screaming at her, telling her that I wouldn't, unless the school was actually closed down.

She sniffed, and nodded, and finally I was on the train, heading down the corridor looking for my friends' compartment.

In the last compartment were everyone I was hoping to find, Luna Lovegood, Neville and Raefen Longbottom. I sat down across from Luna and Neville, who were currently looking as if they had only just noticed each other, but it might just have been Luna noticing a strange non-existent creature flying around Neville's face, you couldn't tell with Luna.

Raefen looked at me and rolled her eyes at her brother and friend, before grabbing Luna's copy of the Quibbler and reading it, humming a song.

'What song is that? I think I have heard it, can you sing it? Please?' I asked, the tune was bugging me, I had to admit, and I know that I loved that song, but I couldn't think of it.

Raefen, who had a really good singing voice, so she complied.

'Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...'

I nodded, remembering that it had been all over the radio for the summer.

She continued humming as she read through the Quibbler, occasionally bursting out in laughter.

I looked at Luna and Neville, again, and suddenly realised just how right they were for each other. Neville smiled, and finally they seemed to realise that Raefen and me were here.

'Hi Gin, how are you?' Luna asked, while Neville waved, embarrassed.

'I am good, thanks, and how are you Luna?' She nodded, to show that she was good, and then, on an impulse, I stood up and grabbed Raefen's hand, pulling her out of the compartment and into the corridor.

'Any particular reason you want us to get vertigo?' She asked, the moment they were out.

I nodded, put a finger to my mouth and pulled her along until we were well enough away from the compartment.

'They like each other, we should leave them alone for a moment, they will hook up. Lets go find a new compartment, there has to be some.' Raefen nodded, and together we looked up and down the corridor, before finally Raefen remembered her duties.

'Ok, I will find one, while you patrol the corridors, then we can meet up with Luna and Neville in the carriages.' She nodded, before running off to the Prefects compartment. I sighed, envying her, and decided to just go in the next compartment with an available seat.

I almost screamed when I finally came to the realisation that the only compartment with an available seat was the one compartment I would never sit in. But I had to put this behind me; at least he hadn't really killed Dumbledore.

I opened the door and sat down across from the sleeping boy, shoving my trunk up in the holder and letting Harry out to fly. He sent a ball of flame at me for locking him up and I had to spend a minute putting my hair out.

When we were getting close to the castle Draco finally woke up. Harry's fault. Harry had been fluttering around our heads, and had decided he wanted to make a nest out of Draco's hair. I have to admit, I laughed.

Draco almost killed Harry, and would have succeeded, if I hadn't scooped Harry into his cage and put it up on top of my trunk. Draco glared at me murderously, before changing into his school robes.

I gasped when he removed his shirt; his back was filled with scars. He stopped moving at once, and I was sure that he was waiting for me to ask about them. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that he obviously wouldn't want anyone to know. He finally relaxed and continued putting on his robes as if nothing had happened.

When he sat down I turned around, and removed my blouse, so I was only wearing my bra and a skirt, before turning back to him. My stomach had a millennium of bruises on it, that have never been able to heal from my dreams, no, scratch that, nightmares.

My nightmares were horrible, every night I would go to sleep, scared, and when my eyes were closed, I would wake up tied about three metres above the ground, and below me would appear nightmarishly grey eyes, and then it would start.

My stomach was always first, around me twenty plus people would start kicking me, and the grey eyes would sneer, before ordering them all to stop. Then I was still tied up, but my back facing the ground. That was the part I dread the most.

The twenty plus people would all have their go at me, shoving themselves in, and making me suck them. Some of them would do it to my back, while another person was doing it to my front, and when I woke up, I usually couldn't walk until I had done a quick meditation. I was hoping that at Hogwarts they couldn't reach me, but the scars wouldn't heal.

I then put on my robes, and sighed, the feast was going to be hard. Draco's eyes had widened when he saw my bruises, and he too kept his mouth shut. When they finally reached Hogsmeade station, Draco looked at me, and helped me up. I could feel that he was trying to be nice to me, so I thanked him, smiling, before heading off to the carriages.

**A/N love that song, was listening to it when I wrote this, so yeh. Please review, will write next chapter if u like, will discontinue if u don't. omg im using abbrevs. O well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's P.O.V.**

She walked out, as if nothing had changed between us, but I knew it had. My scars were unhealable. I tried, day after day, well at least the days after he whips me. Night and night again, he whips me, and I hate it.

On the carriage I was alone, no one wanted to bother me, at least until a week in. Except her. My eyes smile just thinking about her, she was the only person brave enough to do that, ever.

All during the feast I kept glancing over at her, and I was sure that either Pansy or Blaise noticed, and was sure that they would bring it up the moment they felt brave enough to talk to me.

I couldn't eat, the pain in my back was too much, and I left the moment Professor McGonagall had finished her speech. Time for bed, no, I couldn't. I had to do my duties. I sighed as I stood by Professor McGonagall, after everything that had happened, I was head boy.

I was shocked when I saw Ginny stroll up to stand next to me. She did a mock salute to Professor McGonagall, and we waited to be told our duties as head boy and girl.

'Draco, Ginny will be put into all of your classes, so make sure that she is going alright, and you both have to report every night after dinner, to start your rounds, and you finish at eight. Understood?' We both nodded before walking off to our private heads common room.

I immediately went up to my dormitory, enjoying the green and silver decoration, before plopping on the bed, clothes and all, and falling asleep.

The next morning I got up, and did a quick healing spell on my scars, they had opened again through the night, when they had scabbed over again I got dressed and walked as fast as I could, without hurting myself, to the Great Hall.

I sat down at the Slytherin table, the first one there, and started to eat my toast, before waiting patiently for Professor Slughorn to hand out my timetable.

First up I had potions, then DADA, it would be interesting to meet the new DADA teacher. I stood up, and made my way down to the dungeons, not needing to grab anything, for N.E.W.T level potions I would only need my wand, and my partner.

When I sat down at the back of the class, I found that Ginny was sitting next to me. God, she was in N.E.W.T level potions.

I concentrated on the board. Professor Slughorn had just written up the potion we would have to have on his desk by the end of the lesson and walked off.

'Do you understand any of that?' Whispered a soft voice beside me. I turned to see Ginny staring at the board, trying to understand some of the complicated instructions.

''Course I do.' I said, under my breath as we began to set up the cauldron. 'Don't you?' She shook her head.

'Well, first we just – here – let me just write it out for you.' I grabbed the exercise book that she had with her and started to write down the instructions as best I could.

Finally she understood, and we began to make the potion. It was just the drought of living death, with a few added touches that Ginny came up with at the last possible minute.

'Put ground lavender in.' She whispered to me just after I had put the infusion of wormwood in. Without a single question, I did, before finally wondering…

'Why?' I asked, almost forgetting to whisper.

'It will make sure that whoever drinks this has sweet dreams.' She said. I rolled my eyes, but was amazed at her natural capability with potions.

'Give me the mugwort.' She said, taking it from me when we were finally at the last instructions. I watched, fascinated, as she rolled the gnarled root in peppermint leaves, before gently putting it in the potion.

'And let me guess, that was so whoever drinks it will have fresh breath whenever they wake up?' I asked under my breath, as Professor Slughorn came by to signal that our time was up. We had just managed to finish.

'No, it's so they will live, even if they are never given the antidote.' I just shook my head in astonishment.

Professor Slughorn was amazed at what we had achieved. How could he not be? When he walked off, he made sure that he kept our flask separate, so he could test it first.

During break I couldn't help but stare across the lake at Ginny. Her red hair fell in soft waves to collect just past her shoulders, her brown eyes stared out of her pale face, and I have to admit the amount of freckles she has now has lessened from the amount she had when I first met her.

Then, it was DADA. The teacher was a woman; she was tall, with straight, jet-black hair that fell to her waist. Her name was Professor Natalie Crismon. She started off by seeing how good everyone was at their non-verbal spells, and was quite impressed, especially when Ginny got it, straight away.

I suppose that she knew Ginny had skipped her sixth year at Hogwarts, so she was understanding when she didn't know quite as many spells as everybody else. When lunchtime came, I almost escorted Ginny to the Great Hall. I had to stretch my back as hard as I could, so one of my welts opened, so I wouldn't.

I can't be saying this, but I think I like her. No, I cannot like her. She is a Weasley, yes, she is hot, and goddamn sexy, but, I am a Malfoy, our parents would kill each other.

For risk of putting my life in danger, no, I don't not like her. No, I don't just like her either. She is so goddamn hot, and sexy, I think… I think I love her.

I am sure that what I am feeling is the real stuff, it has to be. I have never felt this strongly before. I have to have her, she has to be mine.

**A/N there you go, next chappie. Next one will be up soon. And so you know, yes, I do know there is another story out there, that even has the exact same title as mine, but a) I ain't changing now, b) I didn't know when I started this story, and I want to continue. This story is calling to me, if I weren't always being watched at school, and if fanfiction weren't banned, believe me, I wouldn't stop writing this story. And I am not sure, as of yet, whether it will have a proper, sad, Romeo and Juliet wedding, so don't ask. It might end happy, it might not, but no matter what Voldemort will rule in this one. And another story is calling me, and I am in the middle of writing other stories, so, don't judge if I can't update right away. Thanks for reading, digs into secret stash of cookies and throws them everywhere, laughing More if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny's P.O.V**

No! I won't think that, I will not think that. No, I will think that.

Draco Malfoy is the sexiest, hottest guy on the planet. There, I thought it; can I go back to my life now? PLEASE?

No. Well, I have two free periods now, to spend them how I wish, and, unfortunately, the heads' rooms are only accessible at night, and I don't want to be in public right now.

And Draco felt the same. Draco sat across from me, on one of the plush armchairs by the fire, and was just staring at me, with his bright grey eyes.

I finally met his gaze, and wished I hadn't. Thoughts overflowed from my mind, the least of them was me wanting to jump on his lap and kiss him, hard.

I shoved these thoughts, all of them, to the back of my mind, and, suddenly, he granted my wish, he moved to a chair directly next to mine, and kissed me.

I couldn't pull away, though I wanted to. No, I didn't want to, I mean he is so… so… so sexy! So goddamn sexy.

We finally pulled apart, and he looked deeply into my eyes, before swearing and turning away.

My heart fell, as I watched him, panting slightly from the love he had experienced with the kiss, and rise up to leave.

A sound actually left my throat when he stood up, and a tear entered my eye.

He ignored me, and ran of.

The tear fell, to be joined by another, and another, and yet another. Soon my lap was overflowing with them, as they ran down my face.

I think, no, I know, I love Draco Malfoy. No, I can't, he is a Malfoy for fucking (A/N sorry if the swearing offends, but I needed to put it in, in this chapter, you might find a bit more, I feel like getting my anger out and written to the world) Christ's sake, and I am a Weasley.

A fucking redheaded, freckled, hot-tempered fucking Weasley (A/N already feeling better… ah, the power of the written word). I sat there until Draco came back, crying all the time, and when he came, I couldn't face him, I just ran and waited on the top of my steps for the doors to finally unlock themselves. No dinner tonight.

I heard soft footsteps come up behind me, and Draco sat down beside me, so close that our sides were touching, and that felt oh-so nice.

He leaned in and kissed me again, and this time we didn't even pull away. My door unlocked, and we just went in, sat down on my bed, and continued.

We fell asleep, joined at the mouth, and cuddled up close, oh how I enjoyed his company.

When we woke up, the first thing I thought was: where is Draco? The second thing was: need food. I can't help it if I wake up slow.

I then realised that Draco had gotten out, and done our rounds for us, before going to his bed. Okay, I had help with a not he left me.

I stood up and stretched, before heading down to breakfast. I was so hungry. Draco was there, sitting at the Slytherin table, but he ignored me as I walked right past him.

Later I found out that it was so no one found out, so our families didn't find out, but it hurt when he did it.

At the Gryffindor table, I saw Raefen doing a mega eye-roll at her brother. He was talking non-stop about how he loved Luna.

I sighed, and started humming a song in my head.

'What are you singing?' Raefen asked all of a sudden, and I realised I had been singing it out loud.

'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.' I said without thinking. She laughed slightly, before continuing with her breakfast.

I looked at my timetable and grinned. Free period, break, then Herbology and another potions. My subjects were very limited, I realised. Only Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. All the stuff I learned for my first three years, but with shorter, and only one lesson a week, so as to have enough time to study and everything.

I grinned happily, before waving at my friends, and walking off, watching Neville and Luna, who appeared to both have free periods, walk off to the room of requirement.

I got to the head's common room, and sat down near the fire, in a huge armchair big enough for two.

A couple of minutes later Draco walked in, and sat beside me. That was when I learned about why he had ignored me. I sighed, as I realised that it was for the best, before we started to kiss.

Just soft, gentle kisses, gradually growing deeper, and more luxurious. Finally we stopped altogether and we just talked.

For the whole free period, we talked, getting to know each other better. I sighed, and just before we went off to Herbology, he told me something important.

'Ginny, I have to know,' he said, in a voice that told me what we were about to say was totally serious. 'Do you believe this to be just a fling, or the real thing?'

'The real thing.' I replied, without thinking, and when I thought about it, it sounded totally reasonable. I loved the way he looked, the way he moved, the way he acted, I even loved it when he was being a total ass. It had to be the real thing.

'Me too.' That was the first time we truly realised the depth of our feelings towards each other. It had to be true love. Not like my fling with Harry.

Then we walked down the Herbology, Draco walking a bit ahead of me, and seemingly in his usual self, but I knew he was thinking about the position our love put us in.

In Herbology we were paired up, and I almost sighed, realising that we were always going to be paired up, being the head boy and girl.

I watched Neville closely throughout Herbology, and noticed how he looked really happy, and not just his usual, I am doing well, happy, but a truly deep, happy, happy.

I was getting a report for Raefen ready in my head, when Draco coughed, bringing me back to our task.

'The trowel, Ginny.' He said, in his usual gruff voice. I silently gave him the trowel, and he smiled slightly, after making sure no one was looking at us.

The rest of the day went by delightfully, we had two more free periods, where we just sat and talked about our lives, and how we could manage to do this.

In the end, Draco made me laugh, by saying that we could always just go and kill his family, and let me think… all of m family, Harry, and Hermione. Oh, and all of my friends.

A lot of killing, so no. What I think we ended up deciding on though was to hide it for as long as we could, and have Harry (the dragon) be our communication, until we feel ready to announce our love.

We fell asleep, this time after we had both done our rounds, and this time in Draco's bed.

I loved the feel of his bed, and of how he pressed up against me when we ere so close. I just loved _him._ Draco is, perfect. To me, at least, he couldn't be better. I only wish that we could show the world our love and not have to worry, but like in Romeo and Juliet, which I am glad to say I haven't had to read anymore, not doing muggle studies any more, our families hate each other.

**A/N I know, going a bit fast, but that is just the way I feel I have to write it. Hope you don't mind. Thank you soooo much for your reviews. Okay, I have two options from here, and I need your help. Option one is having, during one of their lessons, a time when Draco acts normal, well, not the normal people know him to be, but the normal he and Ginny know, and they have to dodge their families as they begin to war. Or, option two, where they both manage to hide it and go on hiding it until they finally feel ready. I am personally leaning towards the first option, sounds a lot more like this story, but then that one can take me to two different places, and I would need help with that, as well. The story would go, naturally, either way, but I want to know which you would prefer. And if you haven't read this author's note, I will just go to option one, then whichever option seems best at the time. Ok, will leave you alone to review now. Hope you liked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okies chose option one**

**Draco's P.O.V**

We have just been kissing again.

So far that is all we have done, but I am itching to take it further.

Her red hair, brown eyes, they just call to me. I know now that it is definitely true love we feel, unlike the schoolgirl crush she had had on Harry Potter.

She sat casually backwards on her chair. Today we had no lessons, and tomorrow we had lessons all day, and so far our day has just begun.

I still haven't been bothered by any of the Slytherins; it is too early for them yet. I am sure, however, that tomorrow they will pounce.

I pulled her in close to me, enjoying her smell, and the feel of her head against my fluttering heart. Oh good she was so perfect. Why couldn't I be as perfect as she is?

'Gin, are you OK?' I asked, needing to hear her perfect voice.

She nodded, and I almost sighed, I needed to hear her voice.

Okay, so the day went by like that, with me asking her questions, and her finding ways to answer it without opening her mouth. God, she was stubborn. Oh well, that is part of the reason I love her so much.

I have to admit, that what happened the next day was my fault, entirely. It was Friday, and first up was Transfiguration.

We sat at the back of the classroom, and I soon forgot where we were. I had been writing down what I remembered from last year, while Ginny had been twirling a lock of her hair, in deep thought.

I kissed her, and not just a peck, a deep kiss, with our tongues dancing together passionately. She kissed back just as hard, and, well… The rest of the class heard us. I mean, how could they not? We were both moaning hard against each other's lips.

She was just so goddamn sexy… But the look of horror on her face as two or three of the Slytherins in the class ran out of the room, to most likely send an owl to my parents.

Fuck. That was so stupid of me. I hated the look of hurt on my loves face, and tried to cheer her up by kissing her again.

One, and only one, good thing came of this; we could show our love to the world. But only because of a stupid, fucking mistake.

During the break after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made me and Ginny stay back. Can't say I was surprised.

'What was that display about, you two?' She asked sternly. Ginny looked downcast, so I answered.

'Errrmmm… Sorry, but we… we love each other Professor, true love.' She then surprised us both, by nodding, and herding us into her office.

'I want you two to make sure that your families believe that this was some sick joke, or something. I cannot have you two kil…' Before she managed to say her last word, three owls landed on her desk, all containing howlers.

'Good lord.'

Ginny and I both opened the first one. Out burst the voices of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

'**DRACO MALFOY, WHAT PANSY PARKINSON HAS TOLD US HAD BETTER NOT BE TRUE! ALL THE WEASLEYS ARE BLOODTRAITORS AND DO NOT DESERVE THE LOVE OF A MALFOY. YOU ARE A MALFOY, DRACO, SO DO NOT LET THAT BE TRUE, OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU.'**

Then Ginny tore open the next one, which had begun to smoke.

'**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. Have you found yourself a boyfriend dear? How sweet. Luna didn't say his name, but it sounded like Draco Malfoy. If it is…' **and her dad's voice took over her mother's. **'IF IT IS DRACO MALFOY, WE WILL TRACK HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM.' **

The third howler exploded before we reached it.

'**GINNY WEASLEY. WE WILL KILL THE PRAT, ME, HERMIONE, AND HARRY WILL KILL THE FUCKING PRAT, AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE BURROW WHERE YOU CAN BE PROTECTED AGAINST HIS FUCKING FAMILY.' **Came the voice of Ron.

We both sighed.

'On the bright side, either way, you aren't going to die.' I said, before wishing I could take it back. Fuck, I thought. This is fucking stupid. Both our families are after us.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

'It seems it is too late.' She said, and started to herd us away from the smoke in her office.

Finally we were all in the room of requirement. It was set up as a huge fireplace, and a huge pot of floo powder sat beside it.

'12 Grimauld place, you two. If anyone comes, hide in the attic. Draco, you have a slight command over Kreacher, and he will actually want to do what you say, so he will. Go now, and I will check up with you later.'

With that, she was off, and Ginny and I were left, confused, and thoroughly in need of a good cry.

'Ginny, we can't do this. You know we can't hide our love away.' Ginny nodded, and I hugged her.

'I will go and take care of my parents. The fuckheads deserve it anyway. Your family can just learn to accept it. They wont do anything to us.' With that, I whizzed off to Malfoy Manor, where my parents were waiting on the huge couch in the loungeroom.

I carefully stepped out of the fireplace, and killed them with two spells, before they even noticed I was there.

I went back to Hogwarts, to see Ginny waiting anxiously for me.

'Come on, Gin, we need to go and sort you family out. They need to understand.' She shook her head.

'No, I have to tell them. They will kill you if you come. Just wait, I will come when they are ready to accept you.'

I nodded, seeing the sense in her idea.

An hour later, I was worried. I whizzed off to the burrow, and found Ginny on the floor, dead. I knelt down beside her and cried. She was dead! My one true love was dead! I saw a knife in her hand, and without even stopping to think about why there was no blood anywhere, I plunged it in my heart.

**Outsider's P.O.V**

Two hours after their daughter had come home, Arthur and Molly Weasley came into the loungeroom, to see if Ginny was awake from the potion yet.

To their shock, and surprise, they found blood everywhere, and two bodies on the floor, with their mouths joined, and their bodies touching closely to each other, with blood still pouring out of their hearts.

They didn't need to look twice to know that the bodies were those of Draco Malfoy, and their daughter, Ginny Weasley. They cried, at their mistake. They had truly loved each other. They thought it was merely a crush, and that no harm would be done.

How they would regret their treacherous thought.

**A/N Soz if it is a bit hurried, but the story has closed itself off in my mind, so I had to finish it as best I could. Two more stories are quickly taking its place though, and I hope you enjoy them. Thank you so much for reading my story, and, I have to say this, there is a thought clinging to my head. I could do a sequel, should I, though, is the question. It would neatly fit in with everything that had happened in this story, but it would be a sequel to it. So, take a vote, yes or no?**


End file.
